cyanideandhappinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Waiting for the Bus
"Waiting for the Bus" is an animated short for Cyanide and Happiness. Plot The scene opens to find Blueshirt waiting at a bus stop. He is shocked when the bus drives right by without even slowing down and proceeds to chase and call after it. He catches up to the bus banging on the door telling the driver that he needs to stop the bus. The driver tells him that he can't stop the bus because there is a bomb onboard that will explode if the bus slows down below fifty miles per hour. Blueshirt asks if it's just like that movie which the driver confirms. Blueshirt then realizes that means he's running at over fifty miles per hour, much to his shock. The driver tells Blueshirt that he has to be the fastest man in the world. In panic, Blueshirt asks the driver what he should do and is told that he has a serious talent and has to set some goals for himself and reach them ending with "Shoot for the stars kid, and don't let nobody bring you down" before closing the bus door. Blueshirt turns and runs into the Chris Grant field where there are running tryouts being held of course blazing past the other runners and causes the stopwatch to explode. Later, Blueshirt is seen at the start of a race which he wins without effort and the crowd cheers. Blueshirt stops and takes in the cheers with tears in his eyes. This leads to the newspaper headline: "50 Mile Per Hour Man" breaks world record and cries like a bitch". The screen cuts to Bruce Park where there is another race which Blueshirt wins, then a marathon, then the Tour De France on foot, and many other races. We then see Blueshirt in the Olympics where in the middle of a race, he becomes distracted and crashes through a crowd and straight into Pinkdress. Blueshirt and Pinkdress fall in love and get married. A set of pictures shows that they had two children together. Blueshirt looks out the window to see a black car pulling up to his house. A man in a suit offers Blueshirt to enter the Indie 500 which Blueshirt agrees. In the Indie 500, Blueshirt doesn't even stand a chance against the racecars and is left in the dust. Leaving the headline that he lost his first race ever and causes Blueshirt to fall into alcoholism and knock over all his awards. Blueshirt then tries to rob a liquor store and is next shown running from a cop car and is eventually locked in prison. Pinkdress comes to visit and is only left running away in tears, possibly meaning she and him are now divorced. The scene returns to Chris Grant field, twenty years later, where it is pouring down rain. Blueshirt, now sporting a beard, is seen sitting at the top of the bleachers. Soon, he gets on the field and images running a race while he reaches his normal speed in reality. Blueshirt closes his eyes in tears and runs of the field before crashing into a literal wall and dying instantly. The scene shows that the field was renamed in his honor and the bus comes to a stop in front of the field causing it to blow up and the episode to end. Deaths *Blueshirt dies when he run into a wall at over 50mph. *The Busdriver and likely multiple passengers die when the bus stops and explodes. Trivia *The bomb on the bus is a reference to the movie Speed. Category:Shorts Category:Shorts with Blueshirt Category:2009 Shorts